True Destiny
by LilyAurora
Summary: "There's someone here love," Edward motioned towards the trees. "Who?" Bella's eyes searched the woods frantically, she knew who was here. She could feel it in her heart. "Your best man," a deep voice cut through the night air. "Jacob."


o-o-o-o-o

True Destiny

By LilyAurora

o-o-o-o-o

Seth watched from the sidelines. Uncomfortable in his suit, which was a little too tight and made him, too damn hot. He wasn't used to wearing so many clothes. Not ones that were so restricted at least. But he suffered silently as he watched everything that was going on. He had offered to do this, begged actually, none of the others had the personality to pull it off.

The innocent gesture of acceptance.

They would have suspected the others. But not him. Not good little Seth. He smirked internally. If only they knew, he thought. His wolf growled, pulling him from his thoughts, he didn't like being this close to his enemy, he refused to settle. Instead pacing back and forth getting ready to fight if needed.

He listened to Bella's nervous chatter. He shook his head, didn't she realise this was wrong, so very fucking wrong. He watched as Edward and the others moved to the front, getting ready for Bella to walk down the aisle. He glanced at Billy, his face was a hard mask, lips pressed firmly together.

Then the music started, all eyes shifted to the back where the bride to be would gracefully emerge. Seth smiled despite himself, she did look beautiful. He watched as her eyes darted around panic stricken, her fingers twist into the fabric of her father's suit. Her heartbeat was thunderous, she was doubting herself, her decision. He could see it; Jesus anyone could. But then it happened; the moment her eyes met Edwards. Her whole body went limp, a dazed looked appeared on her face, as all her previous nervous actions ceased. It was not normal. Her reaction to him. Even Charlie faltered for a moment, his steps stuttered as he felt Bella go limp next to him.

Leah had been the one to notice it first. When she mentioned it, everyone brushed her off, but the more she kept on the more people agreed with her. The change in Bella when she was around the pack, she would argue and fight, laugh, even rough-house but as soon as she was near Edward, Bella's eyes would glaze over and she would be this thing; this empty shell of who she really was.

"What the fuck, are you talking about Leah?" Jacob had barked at her one night.

"Will you just stop a minute Jake and fucking listen," she pleaded.

"I have been listening, you're talking shit," he tried to brush her off.

"I'm not," Leah growled. "I was there, Jake. I witnessed it with my own eyes, so did Seth."

"Seth?" He asked. "How the fuck would Seth know?"

She rolled her eyes. "Dinner at Charlie's, mum insisted we go."

"Ok..." He wasn't to sure where she was headed with this.

"I watched Bella, change," she stated. Watching him closely.

Jake narrowed his eyes.

"Change how, Leah?"

"She was with us, laughing, joking, teasing Seth when he turned up. I swear to god Jake, as soon as she saw him she changed, she went all fucking gaga over him."

"You don't know what you're talking about Leah." He shouted walking away from her.

"Yes I do," she grabbed his arm. "He's doing something to her, Jake."

"What do you mean, doing something? You don't even like her Leah."

"It's not about liking someone, it's about doing what's right by them," she confessed.

"So?"

"So, that means helping them when they need it."

"Even if it's true, she won't believe me."

"No she won't," Leah agreed.

"Well then, what am I supposed to do?" He said slumping against the nearest tree. "She won't believe me, any of us if we try to tell her."

"I know. Just watch her for now, watch for the changes in her. Then we can think of something."

"She's getting married Leah, to him," he spat.

She watched as he ground his teeth together, hands clenching, body shaking slightly.

"I know Jake," she patted his shoulder. "We'll think of something

It took a while to piece everything together, but Leah had been right. Bella did change the minute she was with Edward, he had seen it. Jesus they all had, they took turns in watching her, the pack mind helped them all see what the other had. So they knew without a doubt Edward was indeed doing something to Bella, influencing her, controlling her. But how.

"I have to speak to my father," Jake stated at a pack meeting. "She's getting married soon, I can't," he shook his head. "What's happening to her, what he's doing. It's not right. She should be making her own decisions. Her life is being taken from her, because he wants her? What about what Bella wants."

He began to pace then. The pack watched their future Alpha. Felt his pain, shared his frustration.

"This, what we are doing, it's not only, because I love her, it's about protecting her, saving her. Even if she doesn't want me, she should be able to make her own decision."

"She loves you Jake," Leah said. "We can all see it when she's here."

"She's right," Sam added. "She does, but what ever the leech is doing to her, it's playing with her mind. It's as if he's over riding her feelings. Speak to your father, maybe he can shed some light on what's going on. Some of them have gifts, maybe this is one of them."

So he did. He went to Billy Black, told him of his worries. The reasons behind them. Billy agreed, said he would speak to the other council members, look through the old writings.

Jake waited.

Then when Billy explained to him one night that vampires could dazzle their prey, Jake knew without a doubt that was what he was doing to Bella.

He went to the pack ,relayed the information Billy had told him. They howled to the nights sky. They agreed, all of them she needed to be safe, she needed to get away from him, but how.

"Kidnap her," Paul had said flippantly, as he lay on the sand next to the bonfire.

Jake looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"You'd never get her away from him long enough," Sam stated.

"Invite her here," Embry whispered.

Jake shook his head. "She won't, they won't let her. The wedding, Alice has her on lock down."

There was silence.

"Take her by surprise," Leah said.

They all looked at her.

She rolled her eyes "Sneak attack. They won't expect it, the pixie can't see us, so she won't know what we're gonna do."

"Edward can read minds," Sam added.

"Only if we're close enough," she smiled. "I'm sure Jake can hide his true intent from him."

Jake smiled back at her.

So they planned and argued and finally agreed on what needed to be done. Jake would run everything by Billy and as long as the chief gave the pack his blessing, they were good to go.

Seth was nervous as he watched them exchange vows, he didn't like it. His wolf clawed to break free and take Bella somewhere safe. But he knew he had to wait, sit it out and swallow his better instinct. The pack would be here soon. Bella would be safe soon. He repeated this in his head, he had to. It was the only thing getting him through this day.

The words were spoken and the rings exchanged. The after party began. It wouldn't be long now.

He watched as Edward led Bella towards the side of the house.

It was time.

He squeezed Billy's shoulder, who nodded his head. Slipping into the darkness, Seth joined his fellow pack brothers .

"Edward, what are we doing here?" Bella asked quietly.

"There's someone here love," Edward motioned towards the trees.

"Who?" Bella's eyes searched the woods frantically, she knew who was here. She could feel it in her heart.

"Your best man," a deep voice cut through the night air.

"Jacob."

"Hey Bella," he smiled.

She ran to him, flung herself in his arms as he spun her around.

"I'll leave you two alone," Edward said. But neither were listening.

Bella couldn't take her eyes off him. "Where have you been Jake? My dad, they said you were gone?"

"I'm back now, that's all that matters. I had to see you one last time, listen to your heart beat one last time before you left."

"I'm not, Jake, Edwards not changing me until after the honeymoon."

"What?"

"I didn't want to spend it writhing in agony," she shrugged her shoulders.

"He's going to... when you're still human?"

"Jake, it's what I want."

"Are you stupid Bella? He could kill you," his hand gripped her arms pulling her to him.

"He won't Jake, he loves me." Jake looked into Bella's eyes. They were glassy, slightly glazed. He wanted to shake her until the spell Edward had on her was broken. How had they missed this for all those months. Still would have, if Leah never mentioned it.

"Does he?" Jake roared.

"Let her go Jacob!" Edward snarled.

"You could kill her," he roared. Not releasing his hold on Bella.

"Jake, you're hurting me." Bella whispered.

"Let her go dog."

But before Edward could grasp, what was happening. Jake lifted Bella and threw her towards the woods where Sam emerged, catching her effortlessly.

Edward snarled as Jacob smirked at him.

"You think we didn't know leech," he spat at him. "You think we didn't see what you were doing to her?" They had surrounded him now, the pack minus Sam and Leah.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he sneered.

"The hold you have over Bella, it's not love, it's not anything. But some artificial chemical reaction to you. It's how you lure your prey."

Edward just glared at Jacob.

"She's mine now," Jacob growled. "Do not, try to come after her, unless you wish to break the treaty by stepping foot on La Push soil?"

"She's my wife, she loves me!" Edward snarled.

"No! She thinks she does, the further away from you she is, the clearer her mind will become."

"You know nothing dog, she will return to me."

Jake didn't say anything just opened up his mind and let him see what he had planned for Bella. What they had been planning all these months. The things Billy found out. Everything.

"No!" He roared. "No, she's mine," Edward made to run but the wolves blocked his escape, snarling and snapping at him.

"Do not give them a reason, Edward. They will kill you."

"You can't have her dog, she will come back to me."

"Not this time leech," Jake said turning his back and disappearing into the woods.

He ran through the forest, following Sam's scent. He could could feel his pack brothers close behind him. The sooner they were all on La Push soil the better. He knew Edward wouldn't risk the treaty. And even if he tried, his family would stop him.

Jacob broke through the tree line, entering the small clearing they had previously arranged to meet at. He could hear Bella yelling and crying even before he could see her.

As soon as Jacob came into sight, Sam sighed with relief.

"Here," he said handing Bella over to him. "She keeps... crying." Sam said walking away quickly. Leah rolled her eyes from the tree line before disappearing as well. They hadn't gone far, the whole pack was out there watching. Keeping them safe.

Jake turned his attention to the struggling girl in his arms.

"Please let me go Jake. Edward, he needs me."

"Bells, honey." he tried to soothe her. "Can't you see what he's done to you? What he's been doing to you?"

"He hasn't been doing anything Jake, he loves me."

"Does he Bella, does he really love you?"

"Yes, of course he does."

"No!" He roared cutting off her blabbering. "Everything he's put you through, everything you were going to sacrifice and you say he loves you? No if he loved you, he wouldn't make you change Bella, He would love you for who you truly are, he would never make you choose, would never force you to do anything."

"He does," she blinked back tears her voice wavering.

"No honey, he doesn't. He controls you Bells. You hate marriage hate it. Always said you would never do and yet here you are," he said looking down at her ruined white gown.

He had the decency to look ashamed.

"Why did you marry him Bella? Why did you agree to be changed? What did he offer you in return?"

She shook her head.

"What was it Bella, what was more important than your own life, more important that your own flesh and blood, your own future children?"

The tears fell as she looked up at him.

"What did he say you could have Bella?"

"Sex."

He stumbled slightly disbelief in his eyes. "Sex? You married him so he would sleep with you?"

"H-he didn't believe in sex before marriage."

He laughed then. "Jesus Bella, can't you see how wrong that is?"

"He loves me."

"I love you!" Jake roared at her. "Me and I'm as real as you are. I have a heart Bella, a heart that beats only for you."

"Jake," she shook her head.

"Come on Bells, break the hold he has on you, show me the feisty girl who argues with my brothers, who teases Seth and beats Paul at poker."

"Jake," she whispered. Hand rubbing her forehead.

He pressed his body against hers then. "I love you Bella, just me. I always have, ever since we were kids. You were it for me, always have been, always will be."

She sobbed then. "I'm so confused."

"It's not your fault honey." His large hand brushed down her hair.

"It is."

"No it's not," he whispered against her lips before kissing her. She didn't move at first, but she didn't try to stop him either. Then after the longest time, she joined in. Her hands moving to rest on his hips, as her lips moved against own, tongue slowly teasing.

"That's it honey," he cooed. "Let me in."

Bella's arms wrapped around his neck, as she kissed him harder. He felt so right, tasted so good. Her mind flashed to the kiss they last shared, the one of the mountain. The same vision of the two dark haired children running out of the forest, invaded her mind. She could hear their childish laughter, smell the jasmine in the air. She gasped pulling away from Jakes eager lips.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked voice full of worry, as he watched her panic stricken face.

Her eyes were wide, as her fingers traced her lips.

"Bella?" he was worried now she was stood there just staring at him.

"I saw, I saw our children Jake," she whispered.

"What?"

"When you kissed me, I saw them," she sobbed then hand covering her mouth.

"You did?" he asked moving to her quickly, taking her in his arms.

She nodded.

He ran his hands up her arms, cupping her face. "Is this, the first time Bella?"

She shook her head.

"When?"

"On the mountain."

"The kiss that should have been our first?" he asked.

She nodded.

"And you saw the same thing then?"

"Yes, two of them running out of the woods. I thought, I didn't know what I thought at the time. Everything was so messed up and the fight and Victoria I just," she shook her head.

"Shh, it's ok," he held her to him. He couldn't believe it, she had a vision of their future, of their children.

He was even more sure that they were meant to be together, that she was meant to be his.

She had stopped crying now and just pressed her face to his chest, smelling him, breathing in his scent. He kissed her head, ran his hands up and down her body, felt her breath hitch when he brushed against her breast. Jake kissed her cheeks before sucking on her bottom lip, pulling it between his teeth before letting go, watching as her pupils dilated. He pressed against her harder, she moaned softly.

His nose ran along her cheek, nuzzling against her neck as he inhaled deeply. He could smell her, smell her arousal.

Jake claimed her mouth again, tongue probing, teeth clashing as he pulled her to him, hands exploring. He wanted her naked beneath him, to buried deep inside of her, to claim her, mark her as his. The vision she had, he wanted that with her. A life, a family, a future.

"I want you Bella, want to taste you," he whispered against her lips. Hand cupping her through her dress.

"Jake," she panted.

"Please Bella," he kissed her neck. Licking a trail towards her ear lobe, where he sucked it into his warm mouth.

She moaned loudly, body arching into his.

He took this opportunity, to rip off the bottom of her dress.

Bella yelped in surprise.

"Shhh honey," he said. As he kissed her neck moving to her collar bone, licking and nibbling on it.

Bella's eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Jake dropped to his knees face nuzzling against her stomach, as his hands cupped her small breasts through her dress.

"Oh," she moaned biting on her bottom lip.

"Bells let me look after you," he kissed the top of her exposed thighs; breathing her in as he moved closer to his prize. Large hands moved down her body then. Bella's breathing came out as short pants, her body thrummed from every touch he made.

"Can I honey? Can I take care of you? Can I keep you?" He asked, brown eyes holding her own. Bella blinked back tears, nodding her head.

Hooking his thumbs into the top of her panties, Jake pulled them down her legs slowly. Enjoying the small gasps of pleasure that escaped Bella as his fingers teased her soft skin. Once they were around her ankles, he carefully lifted one leg unhooking them from around her mud covered feet, shoes lost in her escape. He repeated the action, pocketing the panties once they were free. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, memorising her scent. His hands held on to the top of her thighs as he slowly, buried his face in her perfectly trimmed hair. Fuck she smelt delicious. Bella's hands intertwined in Jake's short hair, she moaned with want as his hot breath washed over her.

"Lift your leg for me honey," he asked softly. "Rest it over my shoulder."

She did as he asked, trusting him.

"You ok?" He asked gently. She nodded at him, smiling slightly.

"Mmm so fucking beautiful," he purred before licking her.

Bella gasped, hitting her head as she threw it back with pleasure.

"Taste so good," he said before devouring her. Bella bucked above him, hands pulling at his hair as he teased her. Her whole body went into sensory overdrive.

"Oh, oh," she moaned.

He looked up at her, never removing his tongue from her delicious pussy, hands gripped her ass now, as he pulled her to him. He wanted her closer, wanted to be in her deeper, fuck she tasted so good. It wasn't long before she started to shake. Her orgasm was quickly approaching, she rocked her small body against his eager mouth, fingers pulling at hair as she moaned.

The lust filled noises she made went straight to his cock, which pushed against the confines of his trousers. Making him groan.

"Oh god, Jake," she screamed before her orgasm ripped through her. He could feel her internal walls clenched around his tongue, feel her body vibrate. Jesus he wanted her wrapped around his cock, wanted to fuck her so badly.

He moved up her slick body quickly, lifting her, wrapping her legs around his waist so he could press her hard against a tree, he thrust his hips against her, he could feel her heat on him.

"Fuck," he hissed.

Bella moaned. Head lolling to the side, as she gasped. She pulled at him, small hands gripping broad shoulders, wanting him closer. Needing him.

He took her mouth in a hard kiss, hips working against her own. Wanting her to feel him, feel how hard he was for her, how much he wanted her.

"Please Jake," she begged softly.

He paused slightly, removing his lips from hers; as he looked into her lust filled eyes.

"What Bells? What do you want?"

"You, I want you. Please." her hungry lips sought out his own. She kissed him hard passionately.

Yips could be heard from the pack, they wanted him to claim her, mark her, take her as his own.

"Bells," he breathed pulling away from her eager mouth.

"Please Jake, I should have realised, should have known back on the mountain that is was you. That it has always been you," her small hands cupped his face. "You are my sun Jacob, my best friend. I love you, I love you so much," she sobbed kissing him.

"Please Jake," she whispered against his lips. "Please."

He was at war with himself. He loved her, wanted her. Even had permission from his father to claim her, mark her if that's what he wished. But was this what she really wanted? Was he what she really wanted?

"Bells," he whispered holding onto her hands.

She stopped her wanton thrusts and stared right back at him.

"Will you still want this tomorrow?" He asked gently.

She blinked.

"If we don't do this now," he explained.

"Yes Jake, I will still want this with you tomorrow and the next day and the next, always." She smiled at him softly, shyly.

He smiled then, his bright beautiful smile and she smiled just as brightly, cupping his cheek as he leaned into her kissing her palm.

"I love you so much Bells."

"I love you Jake. I'm so sorry," she shook her head. "I was so confused, so lost."

"Shhh it's ok, everything will be ok," he kissed her lips softly. Once, twice before claiming them again. He could kiss her for hours, she was so soft, tasted so good. He moaned grinding himself against her.

Bella's fingers played with the hair at the nape of his neck, his warmth seeped through her, comforting her. Their tongues fought, teeth clashed. Bella bit his lip, sucking it into her mouth before letting it go with a pop.

Jake's eyes darkened as he growled, starring at her hungrily. He inhaled deeply, smirking as Bella wriggled against him.

"Like me growling, do you Bella?" He whispered. Thrusting against her roughly.

"Yes," she panted.

He licked up her neck, sucking on her the exposed skin. Nipping slightly.

Bella gasped, tilting her head; giving him better access.

"Do you know the others are out there," he whispered as he released her neck. "Watching us, listening to every sound we make."

She moaned.

"Don't you care that the pack can see you like this? Can hear you?" His tongue flicked across her skin.

She shook her head.

"No? Why not Bella, why don't you care?"

"Because, they will see us anyway. Pack mind," she stated.

The pack howled in agreement

"Yes they will," he growled as his tongue thrust into her mouth, swallowing her moans. Hands moved quickly ripping the dress off her body. Bella gasped as the cold air hit her skin, her nipples hardened rubbing against the material of Jakes white shirt. She was naked now, pushed against a tree being kissed by the man who she was truly destined to be with.

She pulled him to her, tugging at his shirt, wanting it off. He obliged ripping it off his own body, discarding the scraps of material, as they moaned in unison as their naked chests met.

"Want you so fucking much," he moaned against her lips, licking and sucking them into his own mouth.

Jake lifted her slighted with one hand, so he could undo his trousers, letting them fall to his ankles he kicked them free.

Bella gasped as she felt his hard length press against her, laying flat between her spread legs.

He moved his hand to her then, fingers slipping over wet lips, teasing and testing, slowing thrusting inside her, he groaned at the feeling of her wrapped around his finger. Bella panted above him, eyes closed as her head fell back against the tree.

"Let me know if you want me to stop, if I hurt you," he whispered.

She nodded, eyes still closed.

He used his thumb then, pressed it against her clit, working it slowly as he thrust his finger deeper, she gripped his shoulders, nails digging into skin.

"That's it honey, use me. Dig your nails in me, pull my hair. Do what you need to do."

His hand worked faster, finger slipping in deeper as she became wetter, thumb brushing against her clit. He needed her to relax more, to let him in. Jake carefully worked another finger inside, he could feel her barrier, she gasped this time moaning.

"Too much?" He asked.

"No," she shook her head. "Feels good, so good."

He kissed her lips, moving down her chest, taking a nipple into his mouth.

"Oh shit," she yelped thrusting herself deeper onto his fingers, breaking her own maidenhead. "Oh god," she moaned. Teeth biting into her plump bottom lip.

"Easy honey," he said, before lapping at her hardened peak. "Relax, shhh. The hard part's over."

Bella's body moved on its own. Thrusting and grinding, wanting something more.

"Jake," she called out. Head thrashing side to side.

"Not yet, soon Bells."

She moaned, body moving in time with Jakes thrusts.

He carefully pushed another finger inside. Bella hissed, clenching her teeth together.

"Sorry," he whispered. Jake moved them slightly hooking, one of Bella's legs, over his arm. Opening her up further. "Better?" He asked.

"Oh god," she moaned. He smiled taking that as a yes.

His thrusts sped up, he wanted her to cum again. He removed his thumb from her clit and worked his fingers faster, twisting them inside her.

"Please, please. So close."

He removed his fingers, taking his hard length in his hand as he rubbed it against Bella, covering himself in her juices, before slowly pushing inside her.

"Mmm," she moaned.

"Fuck," he hissed moving her other leg over his arm, opening her up further. She was so fucking tight, he couldn't think straight. Bella's back cut against the harsh bark of the tree, but she didn't care. She moaned and tried to thrust her hips, but Jake held her firm, moving into her slowly carefully. His eyes were clenched tight, his lower lip was sucked between his teeth, a look of pure concentration on his face as he slid into her, stretching her. Causing Bella to lose all rational thoughts. Finally they were pelvis to pelvis, Jake opened his eyes kissing Bella softly.

"Ok honey?" He asked.

She nodded, smiling up at him.

"Want me to stay still a bit longer?" Voice soft.

She shook her head. "No, I need you to move," she begged.

So he did. Jake slowly pulled out moaning at the tight grip she had on him.

"Jesus Christ," he hissed sliding back in.

Bella's eyes rolled to the back of her head. She couldn't speak, couldn't do anything except hold on to Jakes magnificent form.

Jake began a steady pace, pulling out then moving back in slowly. He was fighting his animal instinct of slamming her to the ground and fucking her, as he howled to the night, howled to his pack as they watched him claim his mate. He watched Bella, watched as she moaned and withered against him.

"Faster Jake," she begged.

So he did, he moved his hips faster. She was so wet, so warm he slid easily into her now.

"Oh yes, yes," she called out.

He spun them around so his own back was pressed against the tree, his arms wrapped around thighs pulling her onto him, thrusting harder, he needed more room. Lowering them to the forest floor, arms underneath her as he fucked her harder, lips on neck as he suck her skin, her soft moans urged him on. He wanted her to scream for him, wanted everyone to hear her. Hear what he was doing to her. The Pleasure he was giving her.

"Feel good Bells?" He asked.

"Yes, so good," she moaned pulling at him.

He lifted a leg, placing it on his shoulder as he slipped in deeper. "Fuck," he groaned. Bella's back arched.

"That's it honey," he said thrusting harder, hands digging into the wet ground beneath them, leaves sticking to their bodies, his wolf was howling, wanting to claim her, to bite her, to finally make her his. He tried to beat him down, Jake didn't want to do something she would regret he kissed her neck, couldn't help himself as he licked and sucked her sweet skin.

"Bite me," he heard.

"What?" His rhythm faltered for a second.

"Bite me, mark me as yours."

"Bells..."

"I should have been yours from the beginning, would have been if he never came back. You were the right choice, my natural path. I love you Jake, make me yours, please."

His eyes flashed, as he howled flipping Bella over. Her fingers dug into the mud and leaves. Knees pressed into the earth, as Jake thrust back into her, causing her to scream in delight.

"Mine," he roared.

The pack howled with him.

"Mine," he cried out pulling her flush against his chest.

"Forever," she whispered, as he liked her neck.

"Forever." he repeated biting into her neck. Latching on hard, as his teeth sank into her delicate neck, hips thrusting fiercely.

Bella screamed, body shaking as her orgasms ripped through her, eyes rolled into the back of her head as she passed out. Jake came as soon as Bella did her walls pulsed around him sending him over the edge, his large hand held her to him as he felt Bella's head loll to the side. He knew she had passed out, he wasn't worried. Her body had been through a lot, he could hear her heartbeat as he carefully removed his teeth, licking his mark clean pulling himself free of her, he could smell blood his wolf wanted to check her, made sure she was ok, but he held him back.

Gently lowering her to the forest floor Jake pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her small body, protecting her from the chill in the night air.

The pack moved closer then, Jake let them rub against himself and Bella, all of them needed to smell her, take in her scent, now that she had been marked. Her natural aroma would have changed, adding Jakes scent to her own mixing them so other pack members would know she was taken, claimed. They purred softly nudging Jake and carefully inhaling Bella's new scent. They formed a protective wall around the new couple, shielding them from mother nature. Jake was lulled into a deep sleep by the wall of warm bodies surrounding them. His pack would be there to protect, to watch over them as they slept. He pulled Bella closer, smiling as she turned her face into his chest; breathing deeply. He kissed her head, closing his own eyes. Thanking the great spirits that he finally had the girl he desired, the girl he had always loved.


End file.
